Which one?
by iRoadKamelot
Summary: this is a story about my Oc, Hikou and how she has to choose between Aidou and Zero, who will she pick?
1. Best friend

"Ohmigesh, Hiiikooou~!" a boy with yellow hair, sapphire blue eyes and peach skin yelled as he ran over to me. My name is Hikou Hishoma, I'm a student at Cross Academy in Tokyo. I'm not really like the other students since I have dark brown skin, white and pink hair and light brown eyes. Today's the first of school and sadly I found out that, Zero Kiryu, my ex boyfriend of five years…is at the same college, the bad thing this…I still love him dearly since we had no reason to break up, because the day we finally became one, two mintunes after he looked and told me "Its not me its you," then leaved me there. Zero has sliver-gray hair and amethyst colored eyes with peach skin and a lip ring. "Hikou~ how've you been?" Aido said as he hugged me. "I'm good," I laughed, hugging him back. "Tomorrow's your birthday Hikou3" he said with a wide grin. I nodded "yeah, I know" I smiled as he pulled me inside and down the hall "Common we're goon miss class!" Once we got in inside, I saw Zero, just sitting there staring at the huge bowl and cooking tools on the table in front of him. I quickly sat down in the front row and Aido fallowed. "You can't be partners," Mrs. Eru said to Aido and I. "You to have always been partners from k-12 grade in high school. Its time for a change, Hikou sit with Zero, and Aido sit with Maki." Aido pouted and I froze as Maki's eyes sparkled. "B-but…I-" "No buts!" she yelled, he giggled "Heehee you butts~" Mrs. Eru's eyes narrowed "Do you want to say here after school young man?" He shook his head so fast I thought it would have flew off. As we got up and sat down to our "new seats" Zero stared at me, with a cocky grin "How've you been?" He leaned closer to me, breathing on my neck. "I-I have to go nurse Mrs. Eru I cut my fingers in the blender." I screamed pushing my fingers into the spinning blender. "BARA!" Everygirl screamed "Idol-sama333" as Aido jumped over the table and ripped the benders cord out the outlet. Zero grabbed my hand as I screamed the pain shooting though my hand "Your fingers are hanging by the vains…." he kissed my hand then Aido picked me up, holding his breath "I'll take her Mrs Eru". She nodded "please do, Aido" With that were were in the nurse's office. "You'll have take two days off, Hikou…I'm sorry sweetie" the nurse spoke softy as she rapped my whole left hand up. "But I don't use my left." I looked at Aido who had a very worried look. "Ok, fine go ahead into class but if your hand starts to bleed again, come see me." she held out a paper to Aido "You'll be watching after her ok?" "Yes Ma'am" he said, signing the papers.

"I can't believe that happen Hikou, I was so scared!" he said hugging me, as we talked down the hall. "Yeah…me too" I hugged him back. "I really hate Zero," he said with anger "The way he hurt you!" he punched the wall. "And now he's trying to woo you!". I put my right hand on his cheek "Aido, calm down…its going to be okay" he looked at me. "I'm sorry, its just he should treat you better" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's get back to class Bara before we miss it~" he picked me up and carried back.

When he opened the door, everyone clapped "I'm so glad you're alright Hishoma" Mrs Eru said smiling at me. "Yeah, all thanks to Aido" I smiled. After class Zero pulled me over to his locker. "I want to tell you…why I broke up with you." he said to me. "Ok why?" I spoke soft, trying not to cry "N-never mind" he walked away fast and like the last time I saw him, he left me in shock. "Hikou common, lunch time3" Aido said running to me. I hugged him tighty and began to cry. He said nothing but just held me close with a serious tone and voice I never heard from him. "I'll take care of this…"


	2. Work Together!

His grip tightened around me as I felt tears hit my shoulders. I looked up to see Aidou crying with no sound. "Don't cry," I frowned and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry…Hikou, I can't bear to see you cry. It makes me cry too." I sighed shakily and wiped my eyes, blushing slighty. _Why is this making me blush?…and my heart its beating so fast!_ I thought to myself as I wiped away Aidou's tears too. Then we heard a growl, I turned my head as Aidou looked with his eyes to see Zero standing there, growling with clinched fists "What are you doing with Hikou? "Idol-sama?" he snarled, showing his fangs. "I'm making her HAPPY thats what I'm doing with her unlike you!" Aidou growled, both of their eyes turning ruby a flash Zero had his Bloody Rose pointed at Aidou's head and Aidou's hand at Zero grabbing his hair as his legs were covered in ice. Both covered in blood, I stood there, wanting to move but couldn't I was just…too shocked. I have NEVER seen them coated in this much blood before but I forced myself to move, pulling them apart, the ice at Zero's feet melting. Both of them hissed at each other then their eyes going back to nomad. I placed my hands on my stomach, a sick-flushed feeling coming over me. "H-Hikou!" Aidou yelled, grabbing me as I fell, knocked out."Is she going to be alright?"Aidou's voice was stirred as the nurse felt my forehead. "Yes, but you two will have to work together if you guys want to see her healthy again, she's very ill and one person…vampire, isn't enough. The whole room was very still then Zero spoke. "Whatever…I'll do it, all I want is to see her get better but that doesn't mean I don't hate him." Aidou glared "Same here.

I awoke slowly, still very weak and light-headed to find Zero and Aidou fighting over a wet towel. "O-oh hey Hikou. I'm glad your up!" Aidou said with great relief as he pulled with all his might to try and get the towel from Zero, but no use. Zero looked at me with a smile, letting go of the towel, sending Aidou flying backwards onto the floor. "I'm so glad your safe." He hugged me softy "T-thank you…Z-Zero" I blushed bait. Aidou jumped up fast and picked me up "I missed you!" he said as chibi style tears went down his face. "I…I m-missed you too." I spoke softy, blushing a little more."You need to eat." Zero said as he grabbed a plate of food. "I'll fed her!" Aidou shouted as I groaned in pain. "Don't yell you moron…and no I will…I can't have you spilling this hot food on her."


	3. Why

After I ate, I laid down, pretending to fall asleep just to see what they would do. "I don't know why you're trying to get back." Aidou glared at Zero. "You know you should tell her…." Aidou said, staring at Zero. "I know, I know….but I just can't bring myself to it….I feel horrible that I killed her sister." As soon as I heard at I sat up in shock "Y-y-y-y-you're the one who k-killed her," I screamed, crying harder that I ever did. "And you knew about this and never told me!" I stared at Aidou, both of them with shock on their faces. "I-I was gonna to tell you…" Aidou frowned and tried to hug me but I moved away "GO AWAY BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled, shaking. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" Aidou said sadly before Zero grabbed him and disappeared. For days I didn't talk or look at Aidou and Zero, until one day when Aidou came knocking on my door at midnight.


End file.
